The Human Stain
by Pendragon.P a s s i o n
Summary: "Arthur? I have a bad feeling." "What about, Merlin?" "I don't think you should fight today." Arthur cracked a nervous smile, "I have to. Don't I?" characterDEATH.plz giv it a chance. RRR. relax.read.review.


**yes, this is a songfic..PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE!!!!!!!!!! you dont have to know the song to get it, the lyrics more set the mood than anything. song is The Human Stain by Kamelot. they are completely epic so check them out!!**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately own shit all...if I owned Merlin I woulda killed off Uther a lllooonnnggggg time ago :D also I don't own the lyrics or waaev to The Human Stain, all thats owned by Kamelot..

**I think this is probably the most intense thing Ive written...like...the deepest or something, anyway, please read, please review..love you all and as always..**

**ENJOY!!..**

**The Human Stain  
by Pendragon.P a s s i o n.**  
_  
See the cemetery sky  
Carmine red and deep  
Watch the oceans rising high  
It's the human stain_

Merlin looked out across the battlefield. Most of the bodies from the previous day had been removed overnight but the few that remained were but black silhouettes against the red of the rising sun. Salt could be smelled as beyond the depressing forms, was the ocean. The waves rolling and crashing violently over each other so early in the morning, as if foreboding some ill sensation.

Slowly he turned his back on the sight to see a much brighter sight, Arthur. Many years back Arthur had gone from Prince of Camelot to King. Not long after he lifted the ban of magic from Camelot and it was then Merlin revealed his own powers. Both of them had changed a lot within the years, Arthur was still handsome with the same dirty blonde coloured hair that shagged above his eyes but now he had a short beard and moustache. And his face was lined with the stress of being King. Also he was now married to Queen Guinevere. Turns out she did feel the same and she did wait for him.

Merlin, on the other hand, had become well built and finally managed to master swordplay, although not as well as Arthur, he still knew how to give a sword a decent swing. Merlin kept himself clean shaven still although his hair was much longer, almost to his shoulders.

Over the years Merlin and Arthur had become the closest of friends, though their bond ran deeper than that. And yes, it was a bond, not a connection or liking, but a powerful, great bond that neither could explain except to say it was fate...destiny.

And now they stood, side by side facing an enemy from across the seas. Everyone else began to rise but Arthur, Merlin and, of course, the knights had been up since hours earlier, planning. Now, as the men were roused from their rest, Arthur began to get a bit jumpy. He was never a patient man and waiting for the battle to begin was always the worst.

_Talk about the growing hunger  
Ask why with deep concerned  
Don't you think the human races  
Is ceaselessly vain_

"Arthur." Merlin greeted his friend, that same old cheeky grin playing on his features.

"Merlin?" he asked, surprised. "Where have you been? I was looking for you."

"I was watching the sun rise," slowly the grin faded and his expression transformed into one of seriousness. "Arthur? I have a bad feeling."

"What about, Merlin?"

"I'm not sure. There's this feeling, more like this instinct screaming at me. I don't think you should fight today."

Arthur cracked a nervous smile, "I have to. Don't I? How do you think my men will react when they learn their King is not going into battle with them? Who will lead them?"

"Well, Lancelot could lead them today?" he suggested with a fool's hope.

"You know I can't let that happen Merlin. Now what has got you so uptight?"

"I told you, it's a feeling."

Arthur looked into his friend's eyes and saw a deep concern, lurking. Suddenly he felt uncertain, but his decision remained the same. He could not decide to just not go to battle. He was the King of Camelot.

"Please?" Merlin's voice was soft and pleading.

"You know I can't."

* * *

Arthur sat in his saddle, easing his sword in and out of the scabbard as he waited to see the first move made by the enemy. He thought back to what Merlin had said to him earlier but he pushed the thoughts aside. Merlin was at the back of the army on top of a small rise, ready to do the most damage he could with his powers. As long as Merlin was safe, that was all Arthur cared about at the moment.

Suddenly, as the enemy began to move, Merlin appeared beside him.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?"

"I'm fighting with you today."

"Why?"

"Because I need to protect you."

The two stared at each other and for a moment they both knew, today would be the last they were together.

"Arthur?" Lancelot's voice brought him out of the trancelike state. "We should be advancing now."

Arthur nodded and with a quick battle cry he led the army into another day of war.

Merlin stayed beside Arthur the whole time, protecting him from behind.

After a while Arthur's horse was cut down and they were both on foot.

Merlin was blasting everyone who dared try and cut down Arthur from behind and Arthur was taking care of the front. They looked quite the pair. Arthur, broad sword swishing this way and that, in total control of the situation and Merlin, sword still sheathed, but hands flowing from one movement to the next as if he were born to carry out magic. **(A/N well....he actually was..) **They were fighting back-to-back, no other thoughts than to protect the other.

Slowly, Merlin became aware of a bad feeling. The same bad feeling he had earlier yet so much stronger. And suddenly he realised the mistake, the deadly, fatal mistake.

A sufficient number of the enemy had gathered, forming a circle around King and Warlock. A circle from which there was no escape.

Desperately Merlin tried to call out with his mind to Lancelot, Kay, Gawain, _anyone_ that could help, but he could not reach them.

Sounds passed his lips dramatically and his hands twisted and pushed frantically as he tried to throw away the oncoming men. But when one was gone another took his place.

Before he knew it one became close enough to knock him down with a mace, a blow to the side of his head. Groggily he tried to scramble to, at least, his knees, ignoring the raw pain and the blood flowing freely down his face.

"Merlin!"

"Arthur," he mumbled.

But he knew it was just too late.

* * *

Arthur fought valiantly but for all his efforts they won. He swung his sword wildly, trying to hack down every man that came his way, but there was no hope. Suddenly it dawned on him that his magical friend was no longer standing behind him.

"Merlin!" he began to turn, not seeing anyone who was a direct threat for the moment.

Vaguely he heard a reply but as he turned he saw Merlin's eyes widen in fear.

"Arthur!"

Time seemed to move slow. The King tried to turn around and defend himself but before he could even move he felt a jarring numbness penetrate his armour and travel through into his body, just under his ribcage.

Merlin could only stare in pure horror as the sword was withdrawn and the devil who infiltrated Arthur's defence watched in pleasure as the great King of a vast enemy nation fell to his haunches.

Suddenly Merlin rose, eyes gleaming gold and a harsh glow emanating from him. It was then that Arthur truly realised how deep Merlin's magic ran. Merlin did not _have_ magic, he _was_ magic. It was his entire being.

Arthur would have felt sorry for the poor bastard had he not stabbed him. Now it was all he could do to watch in amazement as Merlin threw his hands out in front of him, sending the man and everyone else within a ten metre vicinity reeling backwards. Slowly Merlin's breathing calmed down and he stopped glowing until finally the light in his eyes flickered out.

_But it hurts to be  
Alive my friend  
In this silent tide  
We're driftwood passing by_

He dropped instantly to Arthur's side and lifted his head off the dirty, bloodstained ground and placed it against his shoulder, his body leaning against Merlin's knees.

He gasped slightly at the movement.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered and Arthur knew he was apologising for more than just moving him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I..."

"Nothing at all, my friend."

Unbid tears sprung into Merlin's eyes as he realised that Arthur was dying and there was nothing he could do about it this time.

"Merlin?" Arthur's deep, but worryingly faint voice cut through his depressing thoughts.

The warlock turned his head to look the King in the eyes.

"Take me down to the water? Where it's peaceful. I don't want to die around death."

When he was young Arthur had always thought it would be heroic and noble to die in battle but now he was there all he wanted was to go somewhere quiet and peaceful. And somewhere with Merlin.

Tears coursed down Merlin's face as he went to pick up his friend.

"No." Arthur protested. "Let me walk."

"Arthur, you can't possibly…"

"My men need to see me alive. If they see I'm hurt they will lose hope."

Merlin realised Arthur was right. If the men lost hope they would lose the battle. But, in spite of things, Merlin smiled slightly, "They won't see you."

Together they made their way through the battle raging around them until they reached the water's edge, away and out of sight from the fighting. Arthur became aware that his friend must have been using magic to conceal them because no man stood in front of them to block the way, no man noticed as another passed by, a friend clutched to his heart.

They reached the water's edge and Merlin lay his King down softly on the shingles. Arthur turned his head to look across the water and the edges of his mouth upturned slightly.

"It is strange, is it not?" Merlin knew that tone well, Arthur was about to say something about the unfairness and irony of life.

"What is?" he gingerly asked.

Arthur turned back to look at his friend. "We go through life, fighting to survive, every little thing seems important but then you realise, too late, that we are nothing in this world. We come and go, none of us to truly be remembered. We built cities Merlin, how many lives have we saved together? And yet it all will come down to nothing. The lives we saved will only come to end, what does it matter if it was then or later?"

"Don't say that." Merlin's voice was barely a whisper.

"Why? We are nothing, my friend. We are wood drifting on a tide, no purpose, no direction, no control. We simply come and go."

_Don't you wish you  
Were a child again  
Just for a minute  
Just for a minute more_

"We may never be remembered but we will not be forgotten," Merlin stated. "Our legacy; your rule will be ghosting every rule after it. The decisions you made will shadow the decisions of future Kings and they may not know whose example they are following but be assured they will be following yours. You're a great King, Arthur and without you this land would be turmoil."

Arthur sighed deeply, instantly regretting it as blood gurgled in his lungs and he began coughing uncontrollably, blood glittering his lips and a small drop leaving a trail down his chin and neck. He saw Merlin raise a hand.

"No."

The warlock paused and looked questioningly.

"There's nothing you can do, Merlin. No spells."

"Let me take away your pain, please."

Arthur made the smallest movement with his head and Merlin guessed it was a shake. "Do you remember when we were young? When I was only a Prince?" he asked, now wearing a wistful smile. "Everything seemed so...happy then. We had not a care in the world, except maybe the odd assassin or magical creature attempting to kill me. But I never thought we would get this far or do so much."

_Hear the ticking of a clock  
The sound of life itself  
No one really wants to die  
To save the world_

"And yet," Merlin said. "There is still so much more we need to accomplish."

"But no time to do it."

There was another pause as a little more blood was caught in Arthur's throat. A cough and the warm, dark liquid was freely tracing his jaw line.

"Merlin?"

"What is it?"

"I don't want to die."

_Tell me that you're torn asunder  
From how we fail to learn  
And tell me if the Earth goes under  
Where's your anger now_

And for the first time in years Merlin saw fear in his King's blue eyes. It tore him to pieces inside to know how scared Arthur felt but not being able to do anything about it. Maybe it was Arthur's fear he was feeling, running through that bond, or maybe it was his own. His fear of living the rest of his days without Arthur by his side.

He would rather give the world, just to see Arthur live another day than to watch him die now. But then of course that extra day Arthur probably would not speak to him. He would never agree that his life was worth the world and he would be very angry indeed to find out Merlin had done that.

_So it hurts to  
Be alive, my friend  
In this masquerade where we  
All one day must die_

Arthur's faced scrunched in pain. Merlin clutched Arthur tightly and he once again, had tears streaming freely down his face, dripping off his chin and landing on Arthur neck. The mixture of Merlin's pure tears and Arthur's dark blood was a slight representation of themselves.

Merlin, heart always in the right place, doing anything for anyone. Ideas and words all pure in their goodness. He would never wish to draw blood or to fight, only to help and save lives.

Arthur was born a fighter. He had been spilling blood since he was a boy, be that of an animal or a person, it did not matter.

Two completely different people, with completely different views from completely different worlds had somehow gotten mixed up in each other's destiny. Yes, Arthur was a fighter but he fought for everything Merlin stood for, he fought for justice and fairness. And when all things seemed lost, he fought for hope. And Merlin, he had come to learn that not everyone in this world was a kind as him and in order to bring happiness he would eventually have to spill blood.

_Don't you wish you  
Were unborn again  
Just for a minute  
Just for a minute more_

"It's not fair," Merlin sobbed. "You can't leave me."

Arthur smiled with his eyes, too weak to physically grin at his friend. "Never stop your whining, do you?"

In spite of things Merlin gasped out a short chuckle. "It's your fault, I spent way too much time with you when you were an arrogant prat."

"Spent? So I've finally managed to convince you I'm _not _an arrogant prat?"

"Not exactly, now I only think you are a prat."

At this, Arthur found the strength to smile.

_Tic-Toc  
The ticking at the tear asunder  
The beating from a heart of stone  
The loss of your divine prosperity_

"Merlin. I haven't got much time left."

And Merlin sobbed a little harder.

"I'm glad you're here Merlin. I would not want to die with anyone else."

"No. You can't...you are not leaving me." He said defiantly. He laid a hand on Arthur's chest and sent energy surging through him. It was not enough to save Arthur but it was enough to keep him alive a little longer.

_'Cause it costs to  
Be alive, my friend  
And this life that someone  
Merely gave to you_

The pair gasped. Merlin, as his body was robbed of energy and Arthur as it was poured into him.

"Merlin, I said _no_!"

"And when have I ever listened to you?" He poured a little more into Arthur, anything for just a little longer.

"Merlin?"

Something in Arthur's voice made him stop.

"I want you to promise me something."

"No. I will not because you are not dying. I _will_ save you."

"Merlin, please."

A sob caught in Merlin's throat, "Anything. I promise."

"Stop this."

Merlin was shaking his head.

"Please. You will kill yourself, stupid. You've given me enough, more than enough. And I do not want to watch you die. Live on. Make sure the land stays united. Guide people as you guided me. I have no doubt I will be a King forgotten in time but you will be remembered longer than the greatest King of all."

Merlin was heaving with dry sobs, all tears, all moisture now gone.

"Merlin, live for what we have built together. Your time will come and it is not now. Promise me Merlin, do not live in regret or guilt of this day. Live a happy life without me, all I ask is you think of me occasionally. My friend."

And with those words the Once and Future King, Arthur Pendragon drew his last breath. Merlin crouched over his body, gripping it, sobbing uncontrollably, tears had found their way back to the surface. Merlin screamed. It was not fair that Arthur leave him. He pounded magic into Arthur but nothing happened. Nothing could bring him back.

Not even for a minute.

_That's the price you take  
Minute by minute  
You beg for a minute more_

* * *

**So PPPLLLEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!! :D you all know I practically live on my reviews and I LOVE THEM!!!!!!!! it doesnt take all that much effort, just go down and click that beautiful big green button and write at least one word!!!!!! :D love you all..**

**passion.**


End file.
